


No! Daddy!!!

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Olivia Queen is so much like her father and mother. Only five-years-old and she's always trying to sneak away to have fun rough housing but being that she is grounded her father (inspired by a "Instagram" post) tries to intimate his baby girl as the Green Arrow but she is not having it!





	No! Daddy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, silly fun flick I don't know if anyone will like but I just had to write it after seeing a post by Mr. Amell and his daughter.
> 
> Thanks for reading... :)

* * *

Olivia really, really wanted to go out and play with her newest friends down the street. Even if she is grounded for her latest stunt. Sneaking out is becoming a common thing for this newly minted five-year-old. She has her little back pack against her shoulders as she quietly listens to the surrounding noises. Her mom is busy with her older brother Lucas which means one less person to stop her getaway.

Her parent’s new addition of purchasing a Studio for Smoak Tech to create marketing and all that hoopla that makes for a successful business. Olivia really doesn’t care to know any of that. As all she wants is to become a superhero.

She does a fist bump as she makes it out of the studio’s back door that was propped open and is about to make a run for it when she hears a gruff voice. She’s busted!

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Um…” She looks down the alleyway that leads to the local kids’ hangout. “Nowhere.”

“Really?” He just observes her nodding. “You know where you should be and yet you are outside without telling your mommy or I anything.”

“But daddy, I was so bored.”

His lips are on a thin line. “Good, your grounded it’s not supposed to be exciting.”

“But… daddy!!!”

“Don’t even. You know the rules and you broke them again.” He just watching how his daughter is becoming frustrated he’s waiting for the usual rolling of the eyes and hands on hips but she’s not doing either of those things yet. “You will come back inside and you will tell your mommy about this instance.”

“No! Daddy!” Her mother will use her loud voice and unlike her daddy she can’t charm her mom at all.

“Olivia Joan Queen, you will march back this instant, or else!”

The girl tilts her head. She knows he likes to arrow things that is why he is called the Arrow. Well, Green Arrow because her daddy apparently really loves the color green. She doesn’t roll her eyes or place her hands against her waist to hold her stance because that is what got her grounded in the first place. She’s a quick learner even if everything she seems to acquire gets her into deeper trouble. She can’t help it. She is so inquisitive. She’s seen her older sister Mia learn from aunt Nyssa and because she happens to be too eager in smacking things around her father has pushed her back. Not fair.

“You’re not going to arrow me daddy.”

He eyes squint at his youngest daughter. The thought did not cross his mind. He’d never hurt his children or any child at all.

“Especially since you rubbed me tummy when I be sick.” Her hands are in front of her as she idling ringing her fingers together. “You even cleaned me puke and me snotty face because you love me.”

He’s just standing before her in his green arrow suit and lets out a growl that would normally scare a huge adult male. In his case his daughter is just looking at him with her know-it-all sweet chubby face and gosh darn it he knows that Felicity and him will need to get creative in punishing this mix of themselves. She seems to have both their defiant genes. A man has stepped out and called his name and the studio is ready for him but they’ll have to wait his precious child is in need of some tough love.

He turns to the man. “As soon as I can I’ll be there.” The man not wanting to get in the middle of this family situation just nods and leaves his employer and child as quickly as he can.

“Let’s start marching, and no fibbing to your mother. Let’s go.”

Olivia stands firm. She doesn’t want to face her mom all she wants to do is go play with the few kids who let her rough house with them. As his daughter seems to relent the door to the studio opens and Felicity is rushing out frantically until she sees the subject of her despair.

“Olivia Joan Smoak-Queen, you gave me a small heart attack. Get your derriere back inside this instant.” She adds a second latter without losing a beat. “Now!”

The girl looks to her dad a second before she rushes in thinking about slamming the door.

“You bang that door you’ll be tied down to a chair, missy!” As Felicity finally exhales a breath of relief. One moment she going over the alphabet with her son the next she goes check on how her youngest is doing reading and finds her and her backpack of treasures gone.

“Felicity? Are you okay?”

“We should have stopped with Lucas. My heart can’t handle another Olivia.”

He bites down on his lower lip, he can’t argue with a seven-month pregnant wife. He just does the best he can as he rubs her back in comfort.

“Tried to be super intimidating. She was having none of it.” He hears his wife snort. They both know he is a pushover to the kids. “She is a handful, I promised I’d keep an eye on her and that tracker works great. Come on. Let’s get inside before we attract people out here.” He helps his wife inside.

“You need to shoot her Oliver like we’ve talked about.”

“Yea, I know.”

“Great! When the perfect opportunity arises, you do it.”

This conversation gets an eye raise from an assistant who just overhears them. Oliver just looks at the woman and shrugs they aren’t taking parenting tips from anyone because they’ve heard from all their super friends’ useless suggestions.

A week later channel 52 broadcasts that the Green Arrow shot his own daughter. A video of his daughter upside down with cables wrapping her frame protectively. Her eyes wide-eyed as she never thought her daddy would arrow her. As predicted the criminals got a tad more scared of the man who wouldn’t hesitate to arrow his own child. It gave Oliver back some of his street cred.

He finds his daughter with an intense gaze as she’s drawing little arrows that have super gadgets.

“What are you drawing?”

“It’s just trick arrows.” She happily points to each as she tells them what they can do. He looks at the picture since that event his daughter has taken to wanting to be an inventor. Felicity always told him that Olivia was an all or nothing kind of spirit once her mind fixates to a certain thing, she’ll go all out exploring it. He doesn’t know how he feels about it but as long as she doesn’t put herself in danger, he can live with it.

“That’s really cool. Are you going to give this to Uncle Cisco so daddy gets to have new arsenal?”

“Nope. This is all for me.”

“For you?”

“Daddy you old. Mia be green and I’ll be blue.” He just looks down at the picture that she now shows him. Its two girls with bows and arrows. Her brother Lucas has a stick and it looks like William has some computer thingy.

“Olivia?”

“I know daddy, I need to learn and be strong. I promise to be the best ever.” She giggles as she has looks at the picture. “We are superheroes.” Her eyes search his. “Daddy, I just want to be like mommy and build things.” And as she trails off her excitement is real. “And arrow things like my daddy.”

Thank you for reading Olivia Joan Smoak-Queen's ficlet!


End file.
